Changes
by Meganne
Summary: The summer before his sixth year, Harry notices certain changes in the people around him...especially one person in particular


Disclaimer: Obviously nothing is mine, and if you think it is, then you've obviously been living under a rock. Harry Potter and his world all belong to Ms. Rowling, I'm just attempting to play in it.

As Harry Potter folded and packed away his final piece of clothing into his trunk, he thought about finally leaving Number 4, Privet Drive. He was finally of age and no longer needed to stay with the Dursley's. Instead, he was going to his second home, the Burrow. Hogwarts was actually his first home—at least it would be for another year. Harry would soon be starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was scared to death of what was in store for him next. But he wasn't going to worry about that now; he was going to be with his best mate, Ron, and his family, the Weasleys, the closest thing Harry had ever had to a family. Harry would have liked to go to the Burrow immediately following his birthday but Dumbledore had decided that he should stay a bit longer, with little explanation for the reason why, as was usual for Dumbledore. _Sometimes I think he really is off his rocker._

There were two weeks until the start of the new term. Harry was to spend the entirety of the two weeks at the Burrow, and he couldn't wait.

Harry magicked his trunk and other belongings down the stairs and up to the front door. Ron and his father would would be coming down the street any minuteat some point this morning. Harry didn't know how he was to be picked up, and frankly, he didn't really care at the moment. It was still a while until the Weasleys would come and pick him up but Harry was too excited to wait in his room. Instead, he sat on his trunk on the front porch, and waited. _I'm much safer out of the house, anyway._

Finally, Harry saw what he had been waiting for—two bright red heads of hair. However, those two bright red heads of hair were in a car! Harry had just assumed they would be arriving in some magical way. Harry jumped up so fast anyone walking by would have assumed his arse was on fire. He ran to the men and stopped just short of hugging them, opting to give them very manly handshakes instead. Harry had grown and definitely filled out this summer, but he still found himself looking up at least a good six inches to meet Ron's eyes. Come to think of it, they had all grown quite a bit the last school year. Of course they had all had growth spurts, and had done the puberty thing what seemed like ages ago, but this last year, they had really grown. Ron had also filled out a bit, but was really what you would still consider lanky; however Harry had definitely accrued the more fit and muscular body. _We've all changed so much...Gods! Even Hermione had changed this last year!_ Although he hadn't been quite as taken by her new body as Ron had been, he still noticed it. Things were changing all over the place.

* * *

The drive though the English countryside towards Ottery St. Catchpoole had been a long and interesting ride. Ron had talked animatedly about the Cannon's chances this year of winning a match, any match. "This is their year; I just know it, mate! This is the Cannons' year! They're going to be unstoppable!" he'd said.

He'd also prattled on about everything that had happened in the wizarding world since the end of their sixth year, as Harry had been unable to keep up with the news. Apparently, it had been a pretty quiet summer for Voldemort; there had been little Death Eater activity, and this news gave Harry feelings of relief and worry at the same time.

_Well, at least the summer's been a quiet one...or maybe Voldemort's only been on the quiet side due to his planning his next attempt to rid the world of Harry-Flippin'-Boy-Who-Lived-Po..._Harry had been stopped mid-thought due to the scene that had just come into his line of vision. _Oh sweet Merlin! _

They had just driven past the pond, and there, cooling herself off in the water, was the most beautiful and sexy girl he had ever seen. Harry noticed his pants seemed to be getting a little tight, but that didn't seem important at the moment, Harry was too enthralled by watching this girl in the water. Obviously, being the 16-year-old boy that he was, Harry had noticed girls before and had no problem admiring the bodies of girls that he passed by; after all, he was a somewhat normal and very healthy boy, thank you very much! But this body... this was pure art! Her chest! It was... well... big! And gorgeous! And oh Merlin did it look firm! He had to find out who this girl was! Just as she was about to turn around so that Harry could and Harry was going to ask Ron who she was, they turned around a corner and she was out of sight. At this point, Harry had no choice but to try to pay attention to whatever Ron and his father were talking about a concentrate on controlling certain parts of his anatomy. _Snape in his underwear... Snape in his underwear..._

* * *

Walking through the door and into the Burrow, Harry was immediately greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who gave him a hug so big and tight that Harry thought he was going to pass out from lack of air. After finally letting go of Harry and letting him breathe again, she set him down at the table and almost immediately had a table full of food in front of Harry. She informed him, and everyone else in the kitchen, how underfed he looked. _Really now, I'm not all that thin! _After Harry could no longer put any more food into his mouth, he decided he'd had enough. Harry offered to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes but, as always, she just shooed him away.

"Nonsense, dear," she said. "You and Ron take your trunk up to the twins' old room and get yourself settled."

As Harry unpacked, Ron lay on the bed still talking excitedly about the Cannons' chances of winning; Harry had thought of the one person he had yet to see while at the Burrow—the youngest of the Weasley clan, Ginny. Although he still tended to think of her as Ron's little sister, they had become friends over the years and Harry had even come to think of her as his little sister, someone he needed to look out for and protect.

"Hey, mate. Where's Ginny? I haven't seen her since we arrived."

"I think Mum said she went out for a bit," Ron replied.

"Well, I'm about done here. How 'bout we go take a walk around and see if we can find her. We can't let her have all the fun."

"Yeah, I suppose we could. It's probably best that we check up her, anyway."

Together, they walked around the Burrow towards the empty field where they played Quidditch and down toward the stream, talking about anything and everything. Just then, Harry stopped mid-stride. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ginny Weasley was in a swimsuit, but not just any swimsuit. That, Harry could have handled, but _this_; this swimsuit was a muggle bikini! And _this_ girl was the girl Harry had been shamelessly ogling just over an hour ago. _For goodness sakes! You're going to Hell! You've just been drooling over Ginny! _Harry tried as best he could to get his feet moving again, but they were not doing as he asked. And just then, "little Harry" down in his pants decided to spring to attention as well. _Thank Merlin, Dudley's old pants are so baggy. Please don't let them notice. _Harry thought of anything he could but neither "little Harry" nor his legs were being cooperative. _Please, let me survive this. Please! I'll take on Voldemort any day over this!_

"Damn it!" Ron cried, "I keep telling her she can't wear that old thing in public! Too many bloody perverts around!"

_Did Ron just saying something? What'd he say? Something about perverts, right? Do you think he knows? Is he talking about me? _"Erm... yeah, perverts... all over the place," Harry stammered. _And I'm bloody one of them, damn it! _And at that moment, Harry the Pervert wondered how on earth he was going to survive this summer.

Author's Notes: This is my very first attempt at fanfiction; I hope it wasn't too painful to readyou enjoyed it and I would absolutely love it if you would review, especially constructive criticism. I'd appreciate anything you have to give to become a better writer. And this story is un-betaed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone- so sorry.

And thanks to my beta who helped me so much with this.


End file.
